Peanut
}} |queen= Unknown |guardian cats=Peanut |children= Unnamed kits |livebooks= Tigerheart's Shadow }} Peanut is a tortoiseshell she-cat. History In the Super Editions ''Tigerheart's Shadow :Peanut is a healer of the guardian cats. Although unnamed, she is seen stripping leaves from a small twig and laying them in Rascal's nest. :As Tigerheart suggests fighting, Peanut catches his eye. She explains they need to restock their store of herbs soon, eyes flicking between Tigerheart and Dotty. She declares if that means they need to fight for it, then they should. She adds that cats lives could depend on it. Dotty stares at the she-cat, pointing out she won't fight as she is a healer. She rarely even hunts. Later, Tigerheart mentions that Peanut and Spire have gathered a lot of medicine leaves. :As Dovewing is in labor, Fierce nods to Peanut who is rushing to the sound Dovewing's wailing. Fierce explains that Peanut has had kits of her own, and has helped other she-cats in their kitting too. She also adds that she and Spire know what they are doing. Peanut strokes Dovewing's belly with her paw, leaning into her nest to reach her. She then climbs into the nest and calms Dovewing by gently grooming her behind her ears. After Dovewing finishes giving birth, Spire looks to Peanut. The she-cat gives a purr, commenting it is always good to to assist with someone's kitting after looking after a lot of sick and injured cats. She looks at Marigold's empty nest as the old she-cat has passed away. Peanut distracts Tigerheart from his sadness by telling him he did well with helping his mate. She dips her head to Dovewing before leaving the cats alone, Spire following her. :As Dovewing and Tigerheart decide to go out of the den for some fresh air, Dovewing asks if Blaze and Peanut will take care of their kits. Tigerheart reassures they will as Peanut can make sure they remain out of trouble. Later, Tigerheart doesn't want to leave his kits all alone and wonders if Blaze and Peanut would be willing to mind them again. As Tigerheart tells the guardian cats about his plan to drive out foxes, Peanut's and Bracken's fur is prickling as they anxiously listen. :As the guardian cats leave the den to train for fighting the foxes, Peanut, Bracken, and Boots follow after them. Tigerheart, however, calls them back. He points out they are healers and suggests that they gather herbs to prepare for injuries. The tom studies their gazes, not wanting to scare them but knowing they need to be ready for wounded cats. Peanut gives an approving nod, mentioning they will check the herb patch right away as some leaves may not have been affected by the frost. She leads Boots and Bracken out of the den. :As the guardian cats undertake Tigerheart's plan to trap the foxes in the Twolegs' mesh traps, Peanut, Dotty and Cinnamon appear from behind stone slabs to seperate a pair of foxes chasing their fellow guardian cats. Both Peanut and Cinammon lead the larger fox one way, separating the two foxes. Later, as Fierce beckons to the guardian cats, Peanut, Dotty, and Pipsqueak fan out around Dovewing and Tigerheart. Character pixels Kin Members '''Kits:' :Unnamed kits: Quotes Notes and references de:Erdnussfi:Peanutru:Арахис Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Minor characters Category:Clanless cats Category:Tigerheart's Shadow characters Category:Guardian cats Category:Queens